


A Fall's Cold *AsaNoya - Haikyuu!!*

by JudeMathis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga & Anime, One-Shot, Sick Character, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	

**Asahi's pov**

My eyes flickered open as the sound of of coughing caught my attention that was coming from my left. Nishinoya had his head buried into the blanket coughing once again that didn't sound too good. I moved to sit up placing my head against his forehead finding out that he had a fever. It was rare for him to get sick, but the flu was going around at school so I wasn't very surprised about it either. I climbed out of bed without disturbing Noya to go find some medicine for him to take. Hopefully, he wouldn't be stubborn about it since there has been times when he can be. It was a good thing that we were on break though since it would give him plenty of times to recover. I located the medicine after a few minutes getting it and a glass of water. This isn't the first time that I've had to take care of Noya since he has gotten sick before. 

I arrived at the room being quiet still putting the medicine and glass down on the nightstand. I placed my hand on his shoulder shaking it gently 

"Noya, wake up, Noya." 

He groaned a bit and buried his face into the blanket to avoid from having to wake up. It probably had something to with him not feeling very well. I let out a small breath and stroked his hair back for a moment

"I know that you don't feel well, I have medicine that will help." 

Nishinoya gave a mumble opening his eyes nodding 

"Okay Asahi." 

He sat up with a drowsy look on his face which wasn't like him since he usually had so much energy. I wouldn't be surprised if he was gong to go back to sleep once he took the medicine. I kissed Noya's warm forehead before handing him the cup so he could take the medicine. I had the glass of water ready watching him take the grape-tasting liquid before he made a face at the taste of it. I chuckled giving him the water though so he could wash the taste away. 

Nishinoya took the water taking a few sips before the glass was soon back sitting on the nightstand. We both laid back down as Noya laid his head against my chest watching TV as a way to pass the time. I made sure that he got plenty of fluids, food, and rest though. I'm sure that he would be better in a day or two though since Noya was the type that always bounced back pretty quickly. Hopefully, we could go out and do something fun once he is feeling better though. Maybe we can go to our favorite place to eat once Noya gets over his cold. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
